I think I love you
by Animefangirl526
Summary: Natsu and Gray go on a mission together to try and find some missing people but during the mission Gray slowly starts to develop feelings for Natsu but he doesn't think Natsu feels the same way will Grays feelings endanger the mission? Read to find out sorry I suck at summaries this is only my second fanfiction
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone this is my second fanfiction and I decided to make it about Natsu and Gray because I love Fairy Tail and this couple. I think most of my stories will be about yaoi except my first story wasn't but my first story didn't get any reviews either *sobs* anyway go ahead and read the story while I go to a corner and cry because my first story didn't get any reviews and I'm a failure at writing *sobs more***

* * *

Natsu was at the request board looking for a job to go on when he found one that had a high reward he grabbed it and walked over to Lucy, Erza, Gray and Happy.

"Hey look I found a job that we can go on and it has a high reward so you can pay your rent Lucy" Natsu said holding the paper up so they could see the job was to investigate a town that has had a lot of missing people lately. Lucy, Erza and Happy looked at each other than back at Natsu "sorry Natsu me, Erza, and Happy are already going to go on a mission together we were just getting something to eat before we left" Lucy told him.

He looked at them with a surprised face as he looked back and forth from them. "Happy you too?" he said landing his gaze on the blue exceed. He gave him a sorry nod "sorry but the town that the job is in has a really good spot for fishing and I couldn't pass that up" he said. Erza (who was eating a strawberry cheesecake) looked at him "look on the bright side Gray can still go with you" she said which earned an 'aye' from Happy.

Natsu groaned a little then looked at Gray "do you want to go on the job with me" he said. Gray responded with a shrug of the shoulders and a "sure why not an idiot like you would probably destroy everything without someone there to stop you" he said. Natsu glared at him "well if no one goes with you you'll just strip and do the job naked" he retorted(I'm not really sure if that word fits there).

Gray and Natsu kept fighting with each other as usual while Lucy finished her food and looked at Erza "maybe we should try to get out of here before things get any worse" Lucy suggested but the real reason was probably that she wanted to get out of there before Erza did something to them. To her shock Erza agreed and they got up and left without either of the boys noticing.

After a while Natsu was about to punch Gray when he finally noticed that they had left "hey where'd they go" he said as he moved his hand away from Gray. "They must have left to go on their job while we were fighting" Gray said. Natsu nodded in agreement "I guess we should get ready for our job too" Gray said and Natsu looked at him "alright I don't think we need anything special for this job so I guess we can just go" Natsu said pointing his thumb to the door. Gray nodded and started walking to the door with Natsu walking by him.

Gray looked at Natsu as they walked he didn't know why but he felt a little nervous about going on a mission with just him and Natsu the thought of him and Natsu alone together while on a mission made his heart rate increase. To try and get his mind off of it he tried to start a conversation with Natsu "you realize that we're going to be taking the train right?" He asked.

Natsu looked at him with his mouth slightly open "why I thought we could just walk there" he said hoping to get out of a train ride. Gray just shook his head "no way it's to far to walk it'd take forever to get there" he said looking at Natsu.

"But what about my motion sickness don't you care that whenever I ride the train I feel like I'm going to puke every five seconds" he said not giving up yet.

Gray thought for a moment it may not seem like it but he really did care whenever Natsu got sick by going on a train but he wanted to get the job over with and if they walked there it would take to long "I'll think of something besides its to late now the trains already here" he said walking towards the train while Natsu walked a bit slower still not wanting to get on the train.

Gray sighed and looked back at Natsu "look I said I'll think of something so I will now hurry up and get on the train or else I'll drag you on" he said as he stopped so Natsu could catch up. Natsu walked up next to him and sighed "alright lets just get this over with" he said.

Gray nodded and started walking on the train and Natsu followed behind him already feeling a bit sick. Gray found an empty seat and Natsu sat across from him. As soon as the train started moving Natsu face turned green and he slouched forward holding his stomach. Gray felt bad for him and tried to think of something to do, he could only think of one thing that might help but he wasn't sure he decided it was worth a shot since he told Natsu he would think of something.

Gray got up and sat down next to Natsu still a little nervous and not sure if he should do what he was thinking of doing. Natsu then noticed Gray sitting next to him and he gave him a half-confused and a half-sick look "what are you doing Gray?" Natsu asked his voice a little shaky. _  
_

Gray looked down at Natsu and decided that he didn't really have a choice now. He tried to make his hand as cold as he could and put it up to Natsu causing him to flinch and move away slightly "what the hell are you doing" Natsu said with a surprised face and some pink on his cheeks but that just could've been from his motion sickness. Gray also had some pink on his cheeks "I was just trying to help you I thought the cold from my hands might make you feel better I told you I would think of something and thats the only thing that I could come up with" Gray explained.

Natsu stayed silent for a while before he nodded and scooted a little closer to Gray "alright if you think it'll help go ahead" he said. Gray nodded and put his hand back up to Natsus forehead "um does this feel any better" he asked. Natsu just responded with a small nod. Gray didn't know why buy his heart was beating faster he tried to think of a reason that might explain his increased heart rate but he couldnt think of anything.

Gray was interrupted from his thoughts when he felt something on his shoulder. He looked down and saw that Natsu had fallen asleep and his head was resting on his shoulder. Hoe felt the blood rush to his cheeks and his heart started beating even faster. That's when he finally realized something:

The reason why his heart was beating faster and him feeling nervous about going on a job with Natsu might be that he liked Natsu. He shook his head to try to get the thoughts away he couldn't like Natsu they were both guys and they fought with each other all the time besides he was almost certain that Natsu was straight.

But he had to admit the way Natsu looked sleeping on his shoulder was very cute wait cute? He couldn't have just thought that Natsu looked cute could he? He looked at Natsu again his mouth was slightly open and he was breathing softly with some small snores every once in a while and he moved a little in his sleep with a small smile on his face. Gray couldn't deny it now Natsu looked extremely cute when he slept even if he was a boy.

Gray decided that he should also try and get some sleep so he moved a little to try and get in a more comfortable position but made sure not to wake Natsu. He closed his eyes and slowly fell asleep actually enjoying the feeling of Natsu sleeping on his shoulder.

* * *

**Ok everyone that's the end of the first chapter I hope you enjoyed it I will try to make the next chapter as soon as I can but I start school again tomorrow so here's the problem with that: **

**I don't get off of school until 4:05 and I have to ride the bus home and my stop is the last stop so I don't get home till around 5 and then I have chores to do and I usually get bad grades so I'm trying to get better grades this year so then I have to do my homework and then I can write fanfiction but I kind of live in the mountains so the Internet connection really sucks so I can't promise daily chapters but I do go to my dads house every weekend so I can write fanfiction then because he has fast wifi anyway look forward to the next chapters and other stories and I'll see you later (Unless you don't Rilke this story like my other story *cries*) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone Im back I'm so sorry that I made you wait a long time for this chapter but I'm happy that people actually liked this story thank you so much to people who favorited and reviewed it makes me feel special well I think I've said enough here's the next chapter.**

**Oh and I think I forgot to say the disclaimer in the last chapter so here it is:**

**I do no own Fairt Tail if I did there would be a lot more yaoi**

* * *

Gray fluttered his eyes open and yawned, he tried to stretch but he felt a strange weight on his shoulder. His eyes traveled down to his shoulder and saw Natsu he suddenly remembered him helping Natsu because of his motion sickness. He felt his cheeks heat up and he also remembered his thoughts on him liking Natsu.

He tried to think of another reason that he might blush but he couldn't think of anything. As he was thinking he felt the train stop, he looked out his window and saw that they arrived at the town they were investigating. He gently started shaking Natsu to wake him up and blushed a little(or a lot) when Natsu groaned a little and slowly opened his eyes which Gray thought made him look like a little kid.

Natsu looked around a little then back at Gray "are we there?" he asked tiredly. Gray nodded then got up "ya we are so hurry up and get off before the train starts moving and you get left on again" he said as he started walking off the train. Natsu got up and quickly caught up to Gray walking closely by him. Gray felt a little nervous walking so close to Natsu but he also kind of liked it.

They walked in silence for a while until they got to their clients home. Gray knocked on the door and waited for their client to open the door. The door opened and a middle-aged man looked at them "hello can I help you?" he asked, Natsu just gave him his usual happy grin "we're the wizards from Fairy Tail we're here for your job request" he said which earned a small nod from Gray. The mans expression changed as he remembered the job that he requested "oh yes right I remember please come in" he said moving out of the way so they could come in. Natsu walked in first and Gray followed close behind him the man closed the door behind them and led them to the living room.

Once they got to the living room Natsu and Gray sat down on the couch while their client sat in a chair across from them. Natsu was the first one to speak as Gray hasn't said anything in a while "so if I'm correct your the mayor of this town right?" He said, the man just nodded "so what's been happening in the town?" Natsu asked. The man shifted a little in his seat "well it all started a few weeks ago when one of the local shop keepers suddenly disappeared, we didn't think anything of it at first because he would often leave the town without saying anything to go visit his family, but after a week he would usually come back but he been missing for 3 weeks, we tried to contact his family but they said they haven't seen him in a while either" he told them looking at the ground.

"Is he the only person that's missing?" Natsu asked

He shook his head slowly "no two days after he went missing a girl who works at the flower shop here also went missing, another two days after that a boy who works at the bakery went missing, every two days another person goes missing, almost nobody will come outside anymore because they're afraid they'll be the next person to go missing" he said.

Natsu stood up causing both Gray and the mayor to look at him "don't worry we'll find out what's going on and we'll stop the kidnapper before he can take anymore people" he said cracking his nuckles like he does whenever he gets excited about something. Gray also stood up next Natsu and nodded at the mayor "ya you can tell your peoole that they don't have anything to worry about now" he said finally speaking.

The mayor gave them both a grateful smile "thank you both so much" he said. Natsu nodded and started walking to the door with Gray walking behind him. They left the house and looked at each other "so where do we even start to look for a kidnapper?" Natsu wondered. Gray just shrugged "I guess we can start by asking some of the people around the town" Gray answered. Natsu nodded again "ya but can we do that tomorrow I'm tired and its starting to get dark" he said. Gray only just noticed that the sun was going down, he looked around for a place that they could stay in for the night. He saw a nearby inn and looked back at Natsu "we can stay at that inn over there" he said pointing his thumb in the direction it was in. Natsu nodded and started walking towards the inn with Gray walking behind him.

They didn't take to long to get to the inn and they walked inside. They looked around the room a bit and saw the room had a fireplace with two red chairs with gold lacing in front of it. There were two other couches across from each other with a coffee table inbetween them, the couches were the same color as the chairs.

"This place looks fancy" Natsu said.

"Ya it does lets just get a room and go to sleep" Gray repied.

They walked up to the counter and saw a young girl about their age behind the counter. She had long dark brown hair and brown eyes. She had pale skin and was wearing a black long sleeve shirt with the sleeves pulled up to her elbows. She had a silver tag on her shirt that said her name was Bree. She was currently filing her nails when Natsu and Gray walked up. She looked up at both of them for a second then turned her attention to Natsu. "Hey can I help you with something" she said sweetly which earned a glare from Gray. She ignored him and kept all of her attention focused on Natsu "ya we need a room for the night" Natsu said oblivious to what the girl was doing. Gray kept his glare on her as she opened a cabinet behind her which was holding some keys. She grabbed one and gave it to Natsu "here you go sweety" she said winking at him. Natsu just smiled awkwardly and took the keys and walked towards the rooms. Gray was sure to give her another glare before he caught up to Natsu who was already unlocking the door.

He opened the door and walked in with Gray behind him who closed the door after he walked in. Natsu ploped down on his bed while Gray looked around the room a bit. It was a medium sized room with two beds next to each other and a small cabinet seperating them.

Gray laid down on his own bed and looked up at the ceiling thinking about his current feelings. He looked over to Natsu and saw that he was already fast asleep. He smiled slightly and once again thought that Natsu looked cute when he was sleeping. He mentally slapped himself for using the word cute again. He was more worried about where these feelings came from so suddenly, this is the boy who he fights with almost everyday. He's the slanty eyes idiot who acts all tuff but you could easily beat him if you put him on a moving vehicle. How could Gray like this flame eating idiot. He sighed, he couldn't even answer his own questions but there was one question he could answer:

Natsu was most definitely not gay

He had that thing with Lucy right? And if not with Lucy then probably with Lissana right? There's no way Natsu would ever feel the same way about Gray that he felt about him. Right? Gray could only hope that he was wrong and that one day Natsu might actually feel the same. He sighed again and laid on his side, he closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep he didn't want to be tired when they were looking for the kidnapper tomorrow. His last thought was him wishing that Natsu might feel the same way he does before they were both asleep unaware of what the next day had in store for them.

* * *

**so there you go thats the end of it I hope you liked it I'm actually pretty proud of this and I hope you guys liked it as much as I liked writing it. Tell me if you think there's anything I can do to make it better and if you saw any grammer or spelling mistakes since I don't take that long to check I just kind of skim through it. I would also like to apologize again for taking so long with this chapter I didn't mean to take this long but school is a pain because I did volleyball and practice sucked and when I got home I kind of ate then I went to sleep because I'm fat and also I had this math test and I'm pretty sure I failed it anyway I'll try to be faster with the next chapter so see you later.**


End file.
